


Alone

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [60]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Halloween, Inspired by..., Magic-Users, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: When she mentions that she doesn't make enough to survive without working two jobs, Chase seeks to remedy the situation.
Relationships: Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Original Character(s), Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



> This little piece was inspired by a meme shared on Tumblr that I got tagged in. It said 'There is no better feeling than someone playing with your hair or running their fingers down your back...unless you thought you were alone.'

She sighed as she dropped the tote bag onto the floor. Long days at the book shop, long nights at the bar. Then home to a cold, empty bed. Not to mention Mr. Collins dropped into both places today. She hated when he visited. He always made her feel small and inferior. Not by his words or actions. No, but because he was so…intense and dominating. He walked into the room and he took it over.  
She’d been leaned over the counter, reading when the bell above the door tinkled. “Welcome to Collins Curious Curios.”  
“I take it business is slow.”  
Her eyes snapped open and she slowly stood upright. “Mr. Collins, I wasn’t expecting you today.”  
He smirked. “Was in the area, figured I’d pop in to see how my favorite employee was doing.”  
She closed the book and swallowed. “I’m your only employee, sir.”  
Chase practically purred. “Which makes you a shoo-in for favorite.” He stopped in front of the counter and clasped his hands behind his back. The black on black suit accentuated his broad chest and narrow waist. He held a splash of silver at his temple, cutting into the coal black of his fluffy hair. His dark pink lips curled into a seductive smile.  
She noticed the fine tremor in her hands on the counter so she dropped them to her sides. He always made her nervous. And horny. I mean fucking look at him. It was a wonder this man was single. But she’d heard the rumors that he’d fucked every unattached woman in town, hell the surrounding towns for that matter, and ruined them for other men.  
“Any plans for this evening?”  
“Just my other job.”  
“Oh? I wasn’t aware you had another job.”  
“Gotta pay the bills, sir.”  
His lips twitched at her use of ‘sir’. His ghostly pale blue eyes traveled down her body. She could almost feel them like a caress. She shivered and looked up at him. He licked his lips and smiled. “Do I not pay you enough?”  
“I’d rather not discuss that with you, Mr. Collins.”  
He unclasped his hands and walked around the end of the counter. “I care about your well-being. You are my favorite employee.”  
“I’m your o-“ He held up his hand.  
“Let’s not go through that again. You’ve stayed with me longer than anyone else. You run my business clean and above board, almost as if it was your own. You’re never late or absent. So. I’m going to ask you again.” He clasped his hands behind his back once again. “Do I not pay you enough?”  
She whined. “Mr. Collins, this kind of talk makes me uncomfortable.”  
He stepped closer. “Answer the question.”  
She looked down at the floor. “No.”  
He tilted his head. “Excuse me? I couldn’t quite hear you.”  
She met his dark, possessive gaze. “No, sir. I’m afraid you don’t, Mr. Collins.” She clenched her jaw. She hated that he’d forced her to say something so uncomfortable.  
“Ask me for a raise then.”  
“I can’t do that.”  
Chase closed the distance between them, standing right in front of her. She demurred again, noting the high shine on his shoes. He tipped her chin back with a curled finger. Her lips parted in a flustered gasp at how close he was to her. She could see his eyelashes and feel his hot breath on her moist lips.   
“Ask me. For. A raise.” Her gaze dropped to his lips to watch them move. It returned to his eyes.  
“May I have a raise, Mr. Collins?”  
“Yes, effective immediately. How much do you need?”  
She quickly did the math in her head. And for her to comfortably quit the bar, she would need. “Five dollars?” She winced. No way would he give it to her.  
“Done.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yes, really.” He resisted the urge to wrap his hand around her throat and seal the deal with a kiss that would curl her toes and awaken his cock. Instead, he turned away and walked around to the other side of the counter. He pulled out his phone and began texting. “I’m texting my accountant now to make the adjustment. I meant what I said.” He looked up at her from under his eyebrows. “You are my favorite employee. You’re my best employee. Since I opened this shop.”  
The bell above the door tinkled. “We-welcome to Collins Curious Curios.” The new customer nodded and moved to the bookshelf along the wall.  
“Thank you, Mr. Collins.”  
“Please, call me Chase.” He pocketed his phone in his inner breast pocket then slipped his hand into his right pocket. “Until next time.” She watched him leave with her heart in her throat.  
*  
Her regular waitress stacked the round tray in her hands on top of the others. “You’re really putting in your notice?”  
“I am. Chase gave me a $5 raise.”  
The girl whistled. “I don’t know what’s more impressive. You calling Creepy Collins ‘Chase’ or the $5 raise.”  
“Come on, Mel. He’s not creepy.”  
The girl scoffed. “You haven’t heard the rumors then.”  
“I have. The good and the bad.” She finished counting out the money in the till. The hinges of the door creaked in complaint. “Sorry! We’re closed!”  
“That’s the second time today you’ve yelled at me.”  
“Mr. Collins!”  
“Make that the third.” He sauntered up to the bar. “A guy might start taking it personally.” He pointedly looked at the waitress who wilted underneath his stare before she mumbled as excuse and disappeared. “I thought you were quitting.”  
“I put in my notice, Mr…Chase.”  
“Nonsense, just quit.”  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Of course, you can.”  
“No, Chase. I can’t.” She laid her hands on the empty drawer of the till. “It’s not something I do. I gave my manager my two-week notice tonight. After Halloween, I’m all yours.” Chase raised an eyebrow. “You know what I mean.”  
He smiled, devilishly charming. “I know what you meant.” They both did. He glanced to the waitress that was watching them from where she sat in the booth, finishing up her closing duties. “Allow me to give you a ride home.”  
“I ride with Mel every night.”  
Chase shrugged, appearing nonchalant. “So ride with me tonight.”  
“I’m not comfortable with that.”  
“Why’s that?”  
Before she could answer, Mel stormed over. “It doesn’t matter why, Collins. Back the fuck off. She said she was uncomfortable. YOU are making her uncomfortable. And we’re closed so get the fuck out.”  
“Mel!”  
Chase held up his hands and backed up a few steps. “I’m leaving. No need to be rude.” He turned to leave, casting her a playful side glance. He faced forward and his eyes flashed black with a ring of fire. The bucket of dirty bleach water on the bar top burst, soaking Mel’s top and dripping onto her shoes. She cried out in disgust.

Chase wasn’t all that bad. I mean, he’d given her a five-dollar raise without blinking. She probably could have asked for more and he’d pay it. She lounged on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She suspected he knew she was attracted to him. Yet, he never took advantage of it. Oh, she wasn’t sure he was above using his position as her boss to get what he wanted if it came to that. But really? Why would he want her?  
“Because you’re his favorite employee.” She spoke the words aloud into the quiet room. She shivered and pushed up from the couch. The long day had her body crying out for her bed. She padded softly down the short hall of her apartment to the bedroom. She stripped out of her jeans and shimmied out of her bra. She sighed in relief then sighed again as she lay on the bed, stretching out on the soft duvet.  
Her eyes drifted closed. Only two more weeks and she was all his. Her lips curled into a soft smile. She liked the sound of that. Too bad he wasn’t interested in her. He wasn’t right? Her consciousness hovered on the edge of sleep, warmth suffusing her limbs. She shifted on the bed to hug her pillow. A deep sigh left her.  
There was no better feeling than someone running their fingers through her hair and playing with strands. In fact, she loved it. It relaxed her more than anything except sex. She drew in a deep breath, enjoying the soft petting of her tresses. Her sleepy thoughts filled with Chase’s image. Gentle fingers continued their caress down her back. Her nipples pulled tight and she shivered, shaking off the welcoming blanket of sleep. Her eyes opened with creeping horror at the empty room.


End file.
